No More Mr. Nice Guy (song)
| Label = Warner Bros. | Writer = Alice Cooper, Michael Bruce | Producer = Bob Ezrin | Certification = | Last single = "Hello Hooray" (1973) | This single = "No More Mr. Nice Guy" (1973) | Next single = "Billion Dollar Babies" (1973) | Misc = }} "No More Mr. Nice Guy" is a song by the shock rock band Alice Cooper, taken from the 1973 album Billion Dollar Babies. The single reached #25 on the US charts and #10 on the UK charts, and helped Billion Dollar Babies to reach #1 in both the UK and the US. Michael Bruce and Alice Cooper wrote the song. Cooper wrote the song lyrics about the reactions of his mother's church group about Cooper's stage performances and the characters he played onstage. It was him saying that there was worse stuff that he could do in his life and that the "gloves were off now." The song was re-recorded by Alice Cooper and featured in the video game Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, The Simpsons episode "Love Is a Many Strangled Thing", and the Family Guy episode "Mom's the Word". The song was played in the TV show Ash vs Evil Dead and in the film Dazed and Confused in which the scene from the movie was later parodied on Family Guy in the episode "Jungle Love". Cooper made a cameo appearance while performing the song in the film adaptation of the TV series Dark Shadows. Track listing #"No More Mr. Nice Guy" - 3:06 #"Raped and Freezin'" - 3:19 Album appearances *''Billion Dollar Babies'' *''A Fistful of Alice'' *''Alice Cooper: Brutally Live'' *''Live at Montreux'' *''Alice Cooper's Greatest Hits'' *''The Beast of Alice Cooper'' *''Classicks'' (Live Version) *''The Life and Crimes of Alice Cooper'' *''Mascara and Monsters: The Best of Alice Cooper'' *''The Definitive Alice Cooper'' *''The Essentials: Alice Cooper'' *''School's Out and Other Hits'' Charts Personnel *Alice Cooper - vocals *Glen Buxton - lead guitar *Michael Bruce - rhythm guitar *Dennis Dunaway - bass *Neal Smith - drums Megadeth version Megadeth covered the song in 1989 for the horror film Shocker. The cover was released as a single in January 1990, charting in both Ireland and the U.K. The cover was later featured on the band's 1995 b-sides compilation, Hidden Treasures, and the 2007 box set Warchest. Track listing Megadeth's chart positions Other cover versions Pat Boone performed it on the cover album In a Metal Mood: No More Mr. Nice Guy. Roger Daltrey, Slash, Bob Kulick, Mike Inez, Carmine Appice and David Glen Eisley covered it on the 1999 tribute album Humanary Stew: A Tribute to Alice Cooper. Uses in popular culture in 1976, professional wrestler Chris Colt used the song as his entrance theme for his short-lived character The Chris Colt Experience, which was one of the first uses of rock music for a wrestler's theme song. References External links * Category:Alice Cooper songs Category:Megadeth songs Category:1973 singles Category:Songs written by Alice Cooper Category:Song recordings produced by Bob Ezrin Category:Warner Bros. Records singles